Hide and Seek
by TDandme
Summary: Eight-year-olds Duncan and Courtney play hide and seek with their friends and are forced to hide together. One-shot Duncan and Courtney as kids!


**A/N: What's this? TDandMe's first one-shot? Correct! I won't be doing one-shots a lot so you better enjoy this lol. I felt like making Duncan and Courtney as kids because I was watching the Kids Next Door and it reminded me how cute it is when kids have crushes so I did it! Anyway I hope you like it, because I really like it. Who knows? Maybe I'll do a middle school too if I'm in the mood or whatever.**

**No swears! They're eight so no swearing kiddies! **

**This one is for is for the creator of Duncney Week! I don't know who you are, but you're awesome for making it happen! **

**Review please!**

Courtney Mason lived in a good neighborhood. Friendly neighbors, kids her age to play with, and close to her elementary school. No kids in the neighborhood liked her very much though. She didn't play with the others very much, she wanted to, but she decided being alone was better. So she stayed in and played 'The Adventure of Courtney Mason' and _only_ Courtney Mason. Although, she still longed to play with the other kids outside.

The eight-year-old looked outside her window to the house across the street. Only a week ago, a new family moved in with a son her age.

_Flashback_

"_Courtney you look adorable with your long hair!" Mrs. Mason beamed, adjusting her daughter's new pink dress. _

_Courtney smiled. "Thank you mom." Courtney was known for her long hair, everyone complimented her on it, and she loved getting compliments._

_Mr. Mason walked in with a nice dress shirt on and black pants. "Ready to go, kiddo?" _

_Courtney nodded and slipped on her white Mary Janes. Mrs. Mason grabbed the potato salad from the counter and the family of three walked to the house across the street._

"_Can I ring it?" Courtney asked her loving parents._

_They smiled down at her. "Sure, baby." Mrs. Mason said._

_Courtney's finger rang the doorbell and she smiled._

_Moments later, a blonde woman answered the door. She was wearing a baby blue summer dress._

"_Linda!" She said, hugging Mrs. Mason._

"_Debby, it's been too long!" Mrs. Mason replied. "You know Jacob." Mrs. Mason said, gesturing towards her husband. "But you don't know Courtney!" She said, grabbing a hold of her daughter's hand. "Courtney, this is Mrs. Jefferson. She was my roommate in college! Small world!"_

_Mrs. Jefferson bent down to Courtney's level. "Hi there, Courtney! Wow, you're hair is so long and pretty!" _

_Courtney smiled. "Nice to meet you, and thank you Mrs. Jefferson." Courtney was always good with meeting adults._

_Mrs. Jefferson stood back up. "She's adorable Linda." She said to Mrs. Mason._

_Mrs. Mason smiled. "Thanks Debby."_

"_Well, come in please! The chicken is just finishing up." Mrs. Jefferson said leading the family into the kitchen._

"_Jacob!" A voice shouted from the living room._

"_Tyson! How are you?" Mr. Mason said, walking in to the living room to watch sports with his old friend._

"_Boys and their sports!" Mrs. Mason said still holding Courtney's hand._

_Mrs. Jefferson giggled. "Oh, speaking of boys, Duncan's up stairs in his room."_

"_Hear that, Courtney? A friend your age! How about you go up stairs to play with Duncan?"_

"_Okay, mommy." Courtney said, releasing her mother's hand and going up stairs._

_Courtney opened the door with a sign that said, "Duncan's room."_

_A boy with dark hair turned around, with an angry look. "Who __**are**__ you?"_

"_I'm Courtney Mason. I live in the house across the street." Courtney looked Duncan up and down._

_Duncan chewed his bubblegum with a blank look, after a moment he smirked. "I'm Duncan Jefferson." He looked at a coloring book on the floor and some crayons. "Wanna color?" _

_Courtney nodded and took a seat next to Duncan. "So why were you up here alone?"_

"_Timeout. I broke three plates."Duncan saw the horrified look on Courtney's face. "It was a total accident thought." _

_Courtney smiled and went back to coloring. Duncan had a devilish look on his face. He pulled out his gum when Courtney wasn't looking, and stuck it in Courtney's hair, right below her shoulders. Duncan laughed really hard._

_Courtney had a terrified look on her face. She put her hand on her beautiful long hair and felt something sticky. "Huh?" Courtney whispered and stretched the gum far out of her hair. She angrily looked at a laughing Duncan. She lip trembled and she started to cry. _

"_Mommy!" Courtney screamed as she ran down the stairs in tears. She embraced her mother tightly._

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_That….t-that Duncan put g-gum in my h-hair!" She said between sobs. Courtney turned around to showed her mother her gummy hair._

_Flashback Over_

Courtney's family didn't have dinner with the Jefferson's that night, Courtney was crying to hard to have a nice dinner. Courtney didn't have beautiful long hair anymore, now it was shoulder length, all thanks to the door next door.

After a few minutes of watching outside her window, all the kids from the neighborhood walked towards Duncan's house. The littler kids, the older kids, all waited for Duncan to come out of his house. Courtney ducked behind her couch, peeking so only her eyes could see.

Duncan came out of his house, dressed in baggy shorts, black converse, and a skull sweatshirt, all perfect for fall. Duncan was also wearing a red ribbon around his head and face paint like a football player would. He was holding a box, but Courtney couldn't get a good look at what was inside.

Courtney was too busy watching outside to notice the doorbell rang. Mr. Mason answered. Two little girls both dressed in light pink jackets and jeans and sneakers were at the door.

"Hi sir. Can Courtney come out to play?" One of the girls asked.

Courtney's father recognized them at Katie Booth and Sadie Samuels. "Well, of course she can. She'll be out soon girls."

"Thank you!" They both said at the same time, then skipping away holding hands.

"Courtney!" Mr. Mason called. "Katie and Sadie from down the street want to play!"

Courtney was surprised, she didn't have many friends. She always was a bit competitive and the other kids didn't like that. Courtney liked winning. "Um, Okay!" Courtney grabbed her red jacket, pinned back her (now short) hair with a red clip, put a belt around her jeans, and putted on her white sneakers, she grabbed her string bag too. She went outside and Katie and Sadie were waiting for her.

"Hi guys, so what are we playing?" Courtney asked cheerfully.

The girls pointed over to Duncan's house. "We're all playing hide and seek! The new kid Duncan set it up." Sadie Said.

"I think he's cute!" Katie beamed.

"No way! He likes me!" Sadie argued.

Soon the girls were in an all out war. "Uh, guys? That's okay I really don't want to play." Courtney admitting turning back towards her house.

The girls stopped and each grabbed a hold of one of Courtney's arms. "You can't!" Sadie said.

"Yeah! Duncan said if you're not playing he's cancelling the whole game!" Katie said.

Courtney looked surprised. She sighed. "Fine, one game."

"Yay!" Katie and Sadie both said and lead Courtney across the street.

Courtney stood in the back of the group surrounding Duncan, but he saw her and smiled. "Now that we're all here," He said eyeing Courtney. "We can start the game."

A short, chubby, blonde boy said, "Duncan! What's in the box?"

"Great question, Owen," He said opening the box. "I was generous enough to bring face paint and ribbons for all of you."

Everyone cheered and headed for the box. Courtney stayed behind and waited for everyone to clear out before she went in.

"Courtney!" Duncan shouted making her jump.

Duncan laughed. "Don't do that!" Courtney yelled.

"Heh, sorry." He said blushing a bit. "I got you this." Duncan held out black face paint and a red ribbon just like his.

"That's okay, I don't need it." Courtney rejected.

Duncan went behind Courtney and tied the ribbon around her head. "Yeah, you do! If you play without it you're breaking the rules."

"That's not in the rules of hide and seek!"

"It is in **Duncan's** hide and seek and that's what we're playing." Duncan said holding up a sheet of rules, labeled 'Duncan's Hide and Seek' in crayon. "Number 6, must wear face paint and ribbon."

He got her there. Courtney _never_ broke the rules. "Ugh, fine!" Courtney said smearing black face paint on her cheekbones.

Duncan looked at everyone else, they were all ready. "Now there are a lot of us, so partners! And I'll pick first because it's _**MY**_ game." Duncan said quickly. "I pick Courtney!" Duncan said coolly.

"But I don't want to be your partner!" Courtney whined.

"Rule number 3, Courtney! 'If someone asks you to be their partner, you _**must**_ accept." Duncan smirked. "And no changing partners, whoever you pick is your partner for the rest of the game! Everyone else can pick."

In less than three minutes, everyone had their partners. "We can hide anywhere from the edges of the block. Tyler and Cody are the seekers!" Duncan said. "Count to one hundred."

Tyler and Cody closed their eyes and started counting.

Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand and ran. "Come on Courtney! You're slowing me down!"

"Stop making fun of me!" Courtney said, running faster.

Duncan was looking for a place to hide. "Stop!" He yelled. Courtney healed.

"What?" Courtney said sassily.

"Noah's tree house! Perfect!" Duncan said running to the tree, pulling Courtney with him.

They both climbed up the ladder and sat down. The tree house was full of books and nothing but books.

"Wow, Noah is such a dork." Duncan laughed.

"I happen to _love_ books." Courtney said proudly.

Duncan blushed. "S-sorry." He held his head down in shame.

"No, it's fine." I sighed. "Why did you want me to play so bad?"

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to say sorry for the gum thing but…" He blushed. "I think…..your hair looks better short."

Courtney smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

A long time had passed, but Duncan and Courtney didn't seem to notice, they looked at some of Noah's books and talked and tried to figure out the next place they would hide.

Tyler found Duncan half-asleep and Courtney on a pile of books like a pillow. "Found you!" Tyler shouted.

Duncan and Courtney woke up. "Did we win?" They said at the same time.

"Nah, we still need to find Izzy and Eva." Cody shouted. "We need help, those girls are good!"

"Yeah, for girls." Tyler muttered and stepped down the latter.

Duncan was leaving when Courtney shouted, "Wait!" Courtney putted out a Leapfrog from her bag. "It takes pictures." She smiled. "Let's take one."

Duncan smiled and went next to Courtney.

"Cheese!" They both said and Courtney snapped the picture.

Duncan gave Courtney bunny ears in the picture but she didn't mind, they both looked happy.

Duncan went down the latter. "Come on, Courtney!" He shouted.

She gazed at the picture. "Oh, Coming!" Courtney shouted. She looked at the picture once more before putting it away. At that moment Courtney decided 'The Adventures of Courtney Mason and The Boy Next Door' had a nice ring to it.

**A/N: Aww XD I thought Duncan making up his own rules was very kid-like and very Duncan-like. And Leapfrog cameras do exist! My six-year-old neighbor has one and I played with it! XD You know, I may just do another kid story this one was really fun to write! So innocent and adorable! Also I did this because, I used to play Cops and Robbers with my neighborhood kids and it was always really fun!**

**Anyways, Review please!**


End file.
